disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Malifishmertz
Malifishmertz also known as The Evil Wizard Malifishmertz is a character and antagonist from Phineas and Ferb. He is Heinz Doofenshmirtz's counterpart that takes his place in the fictional story of "Excaliferb" as an evil wizard who terrorizes the Tri-Kingdom Area. Personal life Following an event that included a raspberry the size of a cucumber and having a gag over his mouth, Malifishmertz decided to take over the Tri-Kingdom Area. Malifishmertz first appeared when he casts a rain spell on the Tri-Kingdom Area. He then traps an arriving Parable the Dragonpus in a wicker cage, announcing that he has formulated a plan to bring canned meat monsters to help him take over the Tri-Kingdom Area; the rain has only been cast in order for the meat monsters to grow strong. When a group of heroes (consisting of Phineas, Ferbalot, Isabel, Bufavolous, and Baljeetolas) go on a quest to find the legendary sword called Excaliferb created to defeat Malifishmertz, the evil wizard sends a network of spies to find out what the group is up to. As the group head closer to the sword, Malifishmertz casts an avalanche spell on them. Parable would later free himself from his cage with his fire breath and engages into a fight with Malifishmertz, but the evil wizard's sorcery proved to be more than a match against the little dragon. Having defeated Parable, Malifishmertz is about to finish him off until he it interrupted by the arrival of the group, who have gotten hold of Excaliferb and have now summoned an army of monsters to help fight against Malifishmertz and his meat monsters. Despite his forces being outnumbered, Malifishmertz shows no fear on this and instead orders his Meatlings to advance. Phineas later casts a potion on Parable, transforming him into a large dragon to fight against Malifishmertz (who turns himself into a multi-headed monster) in combat. The battle between the dragon and the wizard proved to be difficult for both of them, but it was finally ended when the both sides decided to form a peace treaty (just as Carl stated when he was reading the story to a sick Monogram). During that time, Malifishmertz is placed inside a stock. However, during a bonfire party for the heroes, Malifishmertz manages to break himself free from the stock, and since everyone is busy cheering, he takes the opportunity to escape. Physical appearance He and his non-fictive counterpart are mostly identical, but Malifishmertz has red eyes and bushy eyebrows. He wears a dull-green robe with long, wide sleeves. There is a matching green, horned mask on his head and a golden ring with a purple jewel on his left hand. He carries with him a magic staff, the top of wich is stylized as three clawed digits holding a purple orb. Personality and traits Malifishmertz shares Doofenshmirtz's personality: evil, forgetful and rambling on and on about non-related subjects. However, he does prove himself to be a more competent counterpart of Doofenshmirtz due to his own knowledge of magic, making him very dangerous. He also has a long list of irrational fears, namely of unicorns, whales, squid, pegasuses, barnacles and scorpions, and a mild anxiety related to girls. However, when Candavere (the peasant girl equivalent of Candace) appears as a mutant containing all his fears while confronting Phineas and Ferbalot, Malifishmertz doesn't show any fear on this, as he finds Candavere's mutant form to be extremely ridiculous rather than scary. Skills and abilities Malifishmertz is a gifted and capable Wizard: he can summon rainclouds, reanimate meat, cause natural disasters over great distances and shoot beams of energy from his staff. He also can be able to show super strength (unlike many of Doofenshmritz's counterparts), as he was able to turn into a giant, five-headed monster to put up a nasty fight against Parable the Dragonpus. He crafted Lawn Gnorme to guard his garden from witches' spells and wood trolls. Malifishmertz appeares to have a network of spies working for him. Background information * Unlike Doofenshmirtz and many other of his lookalikes, Malifishmertz almost destroyed his nemesis. * If "Excaliferb" is to be believed, Malifishmertz invented lawn gnomes, which are often featured in Doofenshmirtz's thoughts and backstories. Trivia * His name is a parody of Maleficent, the antagonist of the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Alternate Forms Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerer Category:Magic Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Phineas & Ferb villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series